Receuil d'Os : Si le combat avait perdu
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Un petit recueil sur des combats importants, ou emblématiques de Fairy Tail ! N 1 : Brain contre Jura ! Natsu change de camp ! Venez lire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et donnez moi des combats :) ! Possibilité de suite aux Os, et peut être de lemon.
1. Chapter 1

« La moitié des Six généraux ont été vaincu. Je vais créer une nouvelle génération des Généraux, et ce garçon en fera partie. »

Brain tenait Natsu par l'écharpe, et exposait son projet à Jura, Grey et Lucy. Natsu était étendu à terre, affaibli par le poison de Cobra. Lucy serrait son trousseau de clefs dans sa main et Grey était en position de combat.

« Natsu ne fera jamais ce que tu lui dis !  
\- Le pouvoir de Nirvana est de changer un cœur pur en un cœur sombre, empli de ténèbres. Ce jeune garçon est bien trop puissant pour que je le laisse me filer entre les doigts ! Une fois qu'il sera converti, vous verrez s'ouvrir les portes de l'enfer. »

Brain poussa Natsu un peu plus loin, tandis que les trois autres se mettaient en position de combat. Ils pensaient que s'ils gagnaient le combat contre Brain, ils pourraient récupérer Natsu.

Sauf qu'ils ont perdu ce combat, que la coalition des forces alliées avait été écrasée par Oracion Seis. Natsu, toujours inconscient, fut emporté par la guilde noire, sous les regards larmoyants de ses amis.

Natsu ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, et se redressa dans le lit où il était. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait, et à la limite, il s'en foutait étant donné qu'il lui suffisait de péter quelques murs et quelques portes pour sortir. Il se leva, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était en sous-vêtements. Il s'approcha de la porte, et tenta de l'ouvrir. Fermée.

« Ah ouais ? C'est pas une porte qui va m'arrêter ! Karyu No tekken ! »

Coup de chance, la porte explosa. Sauf que l'explosion fut tellement grande que tous les occupants du repaire se dirigèrent vers le bruit. Et que le temps que la poussière retombe, Natsu se retrouva encerclé par les membres d'Oracion Seis et d'autres mages.

« Tu es réveillé.  
\- Sans blague ? Je suis où là ?  
\- Tu nous dois une porte. »

Natsu se tourna vers celui qui venait de lâcher cette phrase. Il ne reconnaissait personne, à part les membres d'Oracion Seis, et se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était là.

« Personne ne veut me dire pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Un homme, qui s'avéra être Brain, s'approcha de lui, et pris la parole.

« Tu es ici parce que j'ai décidé que tu rejoindrais ma guilde, et que tu deviendrais l'un de mes Six Généraux.  
\- Mais je veux pas ! Je veux retourner à Fairy Tail ! »

Les mages autour de lui ricanèrent. Natsu serra les poings.

« Tu peux y retourner si tu veux, mais ils n'ont pas essayé de te récupérer. Être débarrassé de toi, quelle aubaine ! »

Natsu serra les dents et tourna la tête.

« Tu détruits tout dans tes missions, et tu entache l'honneur de ta guilde. Tu es immature, irréfléchi, irresponsable …  
\- ASSEZ !  
\- … Ingénieux, intelligent et extrêmement puissant.  
\- Quoi ? »

Natsu se retourna brusquement et regarda Midnight, qui avait complété la phrase de son père. Ce dernier le regardait avec un petit sourire, les bras croisés, assis en tailleur sur son tapis.

« C'est vrai. Tu es un mage puissant. Tu possèdes une magie unique, et tu es un adversaire dangereux. C'est pour ça que tu mérites d'être l'un des Généraux. Parce que ton pouvoir est égal au notre, voire même supérieur. Et enfin parce que si tu nous rejoints, tu ne seras plus jamais soumis aux règles. En dehors des missions de L'Alliance, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Le sourire de Midnight s'élargit légèrement. Il se doutait que le chasseur de dragon était en proie au doute. Natsu avait l'air en pleine réflexion. Il pesait le pour et le contre de la décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre.

« C'est d'accord. »

Midnight, Brain et les membres d'Oracion Seis se sourirent. Avec le jeune mage dans leurs rangs, la vie serait beaucoup plus facile. Midnight s'approcha de lui et un tampon de guilde apparu dans sa main.

« Où veux-tu la marque ?  
\- Sur l'épaule droite, en rouge.  
\- A la place de celle de Fairy Tail ?  
\- Fairy Tail ? Connais pas. »

Une fois le symbole des Oracion Seis apposé sur son épaule, les mages se dispersèrent, et alors que Midnight allait partir, il se tourna vers Natsu.

« C'est pas que je n'aime pas la vue, mais tu devrais peut-être t'habiller, non ? »

Et Natsu réalisa sa condition. Il avait COMPLETEMENT oublié qu'il était en caleçon depuis le début.

« Ça te gêne, Mid-night ? »

Le jeune homme en face de lui rougit très légèrement, et passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa hanche.

« Non, mais je pense que je vais avoir du mal à me contrôler. Ce serait dommage que nous soyons fatigués pour la première mission en équipe, neh ?  
\- J'avoue que ce serait dommage, mais nous pourrions faire ça, demain soir ? Après la mission ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo ! C'est encore moi ! Voila la suite de ce qui aurait du être un OS, avec en prime ... un **LEMON** ! Mon tout premier !

Katakumine : Désolééééée, voila la suite tant attendue !

Bonne Lecture

Janna

* * *

Les Nouveaux Oracion Seis était donc partis en mission quelque jours semaines plus tard. Natsu avait décidé de changer de vêtements, pour bien marquer le changement avec sa nouvelle guilde. Il avait passé tout son temps avec les mages noirs, et il s'entendait très bien avec eux. Quand on les fréquentait, en tant que camarades, c'étaient des gens bien.

La majorité des gens pensaient que les Oracion Seis étaient des monstres assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir. Mais la majorité des gens ne faisaient pas partie de cette guilde, et la majorité des gens ne les avaient jamais vus, et encore moins parler avec eux.

Après avoir passé du temps avec eux, et effectué plusieurs missions, Natsu avait commencé à vraiment apprécier l'atmosphère de la guilde.

C'était des gens dangereux, ça oui. Ils étaient puissants, en effet.

Mais ils n'en étaient pas moins des êtres humains. Et même s'ils étaient conscients de leur puissance, les Oracion avaient des faiblesses. Et c'est justement ce qui permettait à Natsu de se sentir à l'aise.

Hot-Eye, de son petit nom Richard (et que Natsu s'évertuait à appeler Richou), était moins impressionnant qu'il n'en donnait l'air. Depuis sa transformation grâce a Nirvana, il était beaucoup plus affectueux.

Angel, ou Sorano, était juste une gamine un peu perdue qui avait suivi son éternel compagnon de cellule, ne sachant simplement pas quoi faire une fois la Tour de Paradis détruite.

Racer, Sawyer de son vrai nom, était devenu un membre d'Oracion Seis, parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il pourrait se consacrer à sa passion, la vitesse, et qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment d'obligations.

Brain, lui, était un chef de guerre. Un criminel endurci. Mais il avait quand même pris sous son aile des gamins perdus, et cela suffisait pour que Natsu le respecte.

Midnight, ou Macbeth, comme Natsu se plaisait à l'appeler. L'ami de longue date d'Angel, et le guide de Natsu. « Guide », parce que le jeune homme lui faisait visiter les repères, les endroits où aller pour capter les renseignements, les armureries … Et ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Ce qui engendrait quand même pas mal de vannes de la part des autres membres de la guilde, surtout depuis le soir d'arrivée de Natsu, où Angel avait fait la remarque devant tout le monde que « Ces deux-là, avec la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre eux, ils vont se sauter dessus un de ces quatre ! ».

La première mission qu'avait effectuée la Nouvelle Oracion était simple. Aller quelque part, voler un truc, et rentrer. Rien de bien compliqué. Mais Brain connaissait la réputation de Natsu. Il passait pour un imbécile heureux et bourrin, qui fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir. Le Chef de la guilde craignait que le jeune homme ne fasse capoter la mission.

Il eu la surprise de sa vie.

Parce que Natsu n'avait pas fait capoter la mission, non, mais alors pas du tout.

Il s'était porté volontaire pour aller récupérer l'objet, qui s'avérait être un des Artefacts créés par Zeref, et la mission avait été bouclé en moins d'une heure.

Incantant sa magie, il l'avait métamorphosée en un petit renard au pelage roux. La créature à neuf queues s'était faufilée dans les couloirs, glissant des les ombres, se cachant dans les recoins, et avait subtilisé le livre.

L'animal était revenu, silencieusement, s'était évanoui dans de petites flammes rouges, retournant à son propriétaire. Natsu avait ramassé le livre, et l'avait tendu à Brain, qui le regardait, une légère lueur de surprise dans le regard.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour, Natsu et Midnight en tête. Brain, au milieu, en compagnie de Richard, et finalement Racer et Angel.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils tombèrent (parfaitement par hasard humhum !) sur une division du conseil. Les mages des deux camps se mirent en position de combat, et la bataille commença.

Brain observait Natsu du coin de l'œil. Le Chasseur de Dragon était précis, rapide, vif, et concis. Son visage était fermé, son regard déterminé et froid. Pas de cris, pas de « Je m'enflamme », pas d'insultes, pas de débordement.

Non, rien de tout ça. Il avait devant lui un mage surpuissant qui connaissait ses capacités et ses limites à la perfection. Un combattant de longue date, avec de l'expérience, de la technique. Un mercenaire qui réfléchissait, élaborait une stratégie à la seconde près. Un stratège, dont le style combat était « Un coup, un homme. »

Le changement qui s'était opéré en Natsu était sidérant. Le choc de l'abandon de la guilde qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son foyer, sa famille, lui restait en travers de la gorge. Brain était, pour la deuxième fois de toute sa vie, extrêmement choqué. Le rose était devenu tellement … sombre ! Mais il avait vu le comportement qu'il abordait quand il était en présence de Midnight. Il ne doutait pas que son fils n'aurait aucun mal à l'aider à s'adapter.

Et sans transition, reprenons le fil de la bataille !

Les mages se pressaient les uns contre les autres pour tenter de neutraliser Natsu. Sans succès. Ils tombaient les uns après les autres.

Après quelques minutes de combat, il se retrouva dos à dos avec Midnight. Il se stoppa l'espace d'un instant, et tourna la tête vers son partenaire.

« Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi, Macbeth ? »

Le jeune homme susnommé sourit, tout en lançant des jets de magie. Il regarda Natsu un court instant, se disant qu'il aimerait franchement voir ce visage avec le masque du plaisir, une fine pellicule de sueur sur le corps. Avant de tourner également la tête vers son ami.

« C'est vrai, Natsu-chan … Je ne peux VRAIMENT plus me passer de toi … »

Natsu sentit le souffle chaud de Midnight s'échouer sur sa joue. Un long frisson le parcourut alors qu'il sentit l'autre reculer, et son dos se presser contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir les longs cheveux de son ami voler dans le vent, les mèches noires et blanches se mélangeant allègrement. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait passer ses mains dans ces cheveux, toucher du bout du doigt le dos très légèrement cambré de son camarade...

« Et si nous combattions ces impertinents, Natsu-Chan ? »

Sa phrase fit sortir le dragon de ses pensées peu catholiques. Il souffla un bon coup, et tentait de reprendre son sérieux, mais surtout de se calmer.

« T'as raison, allons-y, et terminons ça rapidement. »

 _« Histoire qu'on puise rentrer et que je puisse enfin te plaquer contre un mur pour t'embrasser. »_ C'était ce que Natsu pensait, et il était heureux que Cobra ne soit pas là et ne puisse pas entendre ses pensées.

Les deux mages combattaient donc, dos à dos, dans une danse aussi belle que mortelle. La grâce du coup fatal, la délicatesse des mouvements, la précision des sortilèges. Tout dans leur combat transpirait la maitrise, et la confiance dans l'autre.

Le combat prit fin, et les mages retournèrent dans leur base. Ils repartirent chacun vaquer à leurs occupations. Midnight entra dans sa chambre, et enleva son manteau, puis ses chaussures.

Il tomba sur le dos, sur le bord de son lit, et soupira, en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec la main. Le visage de Natsu s'imposa dans son esprit. Sa peau dorée, ses yeux vert olive, ses cheveux roses en bataille. Son corps musclé, endurci et travaillé par les multiples combats. Le jeune homme se demandait si sa peau était douce, ou rugueuse comme des écailles de dragons. Si elle était aussi chaude au toucher que ce qu'elle semblait être.

Un frisson le parcourut et une douce chaleur s'installa dans son ventre. Il secoua la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, dans l'idée de prendre une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Il se dévêtit, et attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval. Sentir l'eau fraiche couler sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou. Il en sortit après quelques minutes.

Une serviette autour de la taille, les reste de corps encore mouillé, le bout de ses cheveux humides, il sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver des vêtements propres.

Il opta pour une tunique noire, en lin, un pantalon noir, et enfila ses habituelles bottes. Midnight sortit de sa chambre, et alors qu'il marchait vers le salon, commun a tous les membres, il passa devant la chambre de Natsu, dont la porte était ouverte. Il s'approcha, et aperçu le mage de feu qui enlevait le haut de sa tunique. Son regard courut sur les muscles bien dessinés de son dos, avant de descendre sur la cambrure de ses reins. Natsu, sentant un regard sur lui, et une odeur étrangère non loin, tourna la tête vers la porte.

La surprise apparut dans son regard quand il reconnut son ami, a l'entrée de la pièce, le regard voilé, les joues rouges. Il était … désirable, comme ça.

Macbeth écarquilla les yeux, et ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge plus prononcé. Alors qu'il voulait partir, Natsu se leva et l'attrapa par le poignet, fermant la porte, et plaqua son camarade contre la porte.

« Macbeth, tu m'espionnes ?

Non, je … Je passais juste et …

Et … ?

Bon, ok. Oui. »

Natsu sourit. Il attrapa les poignets de Macbeth et les plaça au dessus de sa tête, les maintenant en place d'une main. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son ami, et plaça sa main sur sa taille, faisant des petits cercles sur la peau découverte du mage. Macbeth frissonna, et son regard se voilà un peu plus.

« Est ce une invitation, Macbeth ? »

Il ferma les yeux. Macbeth sentit Natsu se rapprocher de son corps. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus son corps devenait brûlant de la proximité du Chasseur. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Natsu contre ses lèvres.

Macbeth avança ses lèvres de quelques centimètres, et Natsu franchit les derniers millimètres. Le baiser fut violent, Midnight mordant la lèvre de Natsu qui grogna dans sa bouche. Les lèvres se décollaient pour mieux se retrouver, et la tunique de Midnight disparut rapidement. Natsu lâcha les poignets de son partenaire pour caresser ce torse dévoilé. Natsu traça du bout de la langue un chemin du coup de Midnight jusque son torse. L'homme gémit sous les caresses qui lui étaient portées, sentant une chaleur agréable est si puissante envahir son bas ventre. Natsu délaissa les tétons de Midnight pour reprendre sa bouche d'assaut. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Macbeth … Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas je-

Prends moi. »

Electrisé par les mots crus de son homologue, Natsu l'embrassa avec force, pendant que Macbeth lui ôtait son haut. Il regarda son partenaire, et gémit d'anticipation. Le brun se mit à genoux, et ouvrit le pantalon de Natsu, et en sortit un membre chaud et vibrant. Au contact des doigts délicats du jeune homme, le rose gémit, les pensées embrouillées. Il prit le membre de son amant en bouche, faisant courir sa langue et ses doigts sur la colonne de chair. Dans la moiteur de la bouche de son compagnon, Natsu perdait pied. Il glissa sa main a l'arrière du crâne du brun, accélérant le rythme. Après plusieurs minutes ce traitement, Natsu se recula rapidement, ne voulant pas jouir tout de suite, il releva Macbeth et glissa deux doigts dans son intimité, alors que ce dernier s'accrochait a ses épaules et prenait en main le sexe de son tortionnaire. De longues minutes plus tard, de nombreux gémissements plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tout proche de la jouissance, Midnight susurra :

« Non … Pas comme ça … »

À ces mots, Natsu retira ses doigts et il s'engouffra dans le corps chaud, faisant crier le garçon sous lui. Il fondit sur la bouche de Midnight qui couina délicieusement, puis rompit le baiser en sentant le sexe de Natsu le remplir.

Satisfait, Natsu entama d'une longue série de coups de reins profonds, empoignant les hanches de son compagnon, le rose accéléra ses mouvements, déclenchant un torrent de plaisir dans leur corps. Midnight releva les hanches en gémissant, chaque coup de rein allant plus profond que le précédent, et s'accrocha à la nuque du rose qui le dominait, enroulant ses jambes à sa taille.

A cet instant, Natsu perdit toute notion du temps et de l'espace et se mit à aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, butant contre la prostate du mage qui mordit le cou de Natsu pour étouffer son cri. Il le dominait de tout son être, contrôlait ses mouvements, provoquait sa jouissance.

Son plaisir augmentait comme la lave d'un volcan en éruption dans son corps et la douce chaleur qui se diffusa dans son bas ventre lui indiqua qu'il était proche. Au même moment, Macbeth poussa un cri et se déversa sur son ventre, aspergeant le torse de Natsu de gouttelettes nacrées, qui vint quelques secondes plus tard. Il se crispa et Natsu sentit les chairs autour de sa verge se resserrer brutalement, causant la jouissance du rose qui s'enfonça au plus profond du corps offert et se déversa dans son compagnon.

Essouflés, en sueur, Natsu porta son amant jusque dans son, lit, où ils s'allongèrent. Le brun se blottit contre son compagnon, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Natsu passa un bras autour de la taille de Macbeth, et s'endormis lui aussi

Ils dormaient, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ne virent pas les sourires heureux des membres d'Oracion Seis, satisfaits de voir ces deux amants enfin réunis.

* * *

Et voila ! Alors, Vous en pensez quoi ?

Zoubi

FairyQuin


End file.
